


I Swear I Heard Demons Yelling

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Master of Death Harry, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning it was a hinderance, quickly becoming something the king of the crossroads tried to avoid all together, it seemed silly for a demon to have nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear I Heard Demons Yelling

\---

Now when Crowley sleeps it feels like something more, a pleasure rather than an escape and a welcome embrace rather than the darkness he used to force himself to stumble blindingly in to when he made himself lay down only at the most necessary of times. But now, with Harry, sleep is more than rest, sleep is a pleasure and peace. 

In the beginning it was a hinderance, quickly becoming something the king of the crossroads tried to avoid all together, it seemed silly for a demon to have nightmares. It made him feel weak. He had forgotten that sleep could be good, fulfilling and he forgot that there were dreams as well as the nightmares that stole his breath away from his lungs, choking him with his own thoughts. 

With Harry the nightmares drew away, Crowley often told the young wizard that he scared away his own thoughts and sometimes when he thinks about the ring on Harry's hand he can't help but wonder if he's right about that. He remembers that there was waking up slowly, a body held against his own, a blissful and reassuring warmth against his own warm skin. 

He almost forgets the screams that clawed at his throat and the hands that held him down in a consuming darkness, those are things he can never forget after all, they're in his nature. But now, if only for a moment he can pretend to forget. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Twenty One Pilots 'Ode To Sleep' - 
> 
> "I'll stay awake,  
> 'Cause the dark's not taking prisoners tonight.
> 
> Why am I not scared in the morning, I don't hear those voices calling,  
> I must have kicked them out, I must have kicked them out,  
> I swear I heard demons yelling, those crazy words they were spelling,  
> They told me I was gone, they told me I was gone."


End file.
